


New Pursuits

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 337: Career.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	New Pursuits

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 337: Career.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

New Pursuits

~

Harry hummed with the wireless, shaking his bum as he dusted bookshelves. 

“I wouldn’t plan on a singing career if I were you.” 

Glancing over his shoulder, Harry grinned. “Happily, Aurors aren’t required to sing.” 

“Indeed.” 

Putting down the duster, Harry walked over to Severus. “And hopefully you didn’t marry me for my voice.” 

Severus smirked, his arms going around Harry. “Definitely not. I married you for your fine bum.” He patted it possessively.

Leaning in, Harry murmured, “Funny, you make my body sing all the time.”

“That’s different.” Kissing him, Severus whispered, “Shall I make it sing now?” 

“Please!” 

~


End file.
